Awakening Spirit
by celestialharreik
Summary: Amare is a lion shapeshifter, but she is unique. She has the special ability of insight. She foresees major events in her dreams and can communicate with ancestors through her dreams. Little did she know that one day the ancestors will call upon her to change the destiny of every shapeshifter alive. She won't let down the spirits of her past and she won't go down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1: Moja

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga series or its characters. All the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just putting a little twist on her magical world. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Moja**

" If you wish to move mountains tomorrow, you must start by lifting stones today"

* * *

Dawn was always my favorite part of the day.

Golden rays streaking through the murky indigo sky. Orange and pink intertwining and meshing together, touching the clouds as the sun awakens.

Sighing, I stand up out of my crouched position groaning as my muscles crack. I stretch quickly and climb down the ladder I used to get on the rooftop. Gram doesn't like it when I'm up here without telling her, but I couldn't help it this morning.

I had a very weird dream last night and it's plagued my mind ever since.

 _Brush it off . . . it means nothing,_ I shake my head and concentrate on closing the side door to the house quietly so I don't disturb my gram. Walking into the kitchen, I help myself to some cereal with toast and jam. Looking at the clock, it just turned 6:10. Gram should be down in 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . .

"Ah my beautiful Mar, good morning sweetheart" Gram chirps cheerfully, giving my shoulders a squeeze and a kiss on my cheek.

"Good morning Ugogo" I smile at gram tenderly, although it doesn't reach my eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night sweetie, you look so tired." Gram glances at me as she makes her own breakfast. She beats the eggs in the bowl as she looks at me knowingly. She always knows.

"Umm . . . I just had a very bad dream last night." I say, shifting my seat uncomfortably. I didn't really want to talk about it much. Hell, I didn't even understand half of it myself.

 _Besides, you shouldn't overthink it anyways._ I shrug mentally and watch as Gram cooks.

"I know you were on that rooftop this morning." Gram states displeasingly, as the bacon on the skillet sizzles and pops.

"I'm sorry Gram . . . I just needed –

"To clear your mind . . . I know . . ." Gram cuts me off as she finishes cooking.

Sitting down at the wooden round table, Gram says, "Your mother was the same way, lost in her mind all the time." Ugogo grins, her eyes bittersweet. It was always hard talking about mom. She passed 7 years ago, but the loss was still fresh in our hearts.

Smiling at Gram warmly, I stand up from the table and clean up my mess. Throwing my dirty dishes in the sink water to soak. I glance at the clock again. It's 6:34. _I don't have that much longer 'till I have to be at work._ Rolling my eyes mentally, I prepare myself for my upcoming shift. Being a waitress isn't the best job yet, but hey money gets the bills paid.

Glancing at Grams warm breakfast I wish I spared myself enough time this morning.

 _You were too busy worrying about a dumb dream._

 _Yeah, yeah whatever._

Ending my mental rant, I hug Grams and tell her that I love her and that I'd see her later this evening. She smiles and as I leave, scrambling for my things.

I miss the look on her face as I leave for work.

...

* * *

...

"Aye Amare! How's it going beautiful?" Dion, my foolish co-worker and friend shouts at me . . . although I'm only about 2 feet away. God he's so obnoxiously annoying, but he can be serious sometimes. Emphasis on the sometimes, but he is a good friend and helps the day go by faster.

"Go away trouble," I smirk as his face mimics a pouting puppy face. It never works on me though.

"Why do you insist on breaking my fragile heart," Dion whines dramatically, throwing a hand over his heart for good measure.

"Why do you insist on annoying my entire being?" I question back, arching an eyebrow playfully.

"Good question, but you know I don't annoy you . . . I just make my presence overwhelmingly known, see there's a difference." Dion gives a wink and smirks as I wait for my orders to serve.

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble, being back here too long. Marcus is gonna yell at you." I say knowingly as Dion shrugs off my comment; not caring that I mentioned our employer. He's not one to care about the repercussions of his own actions. Yep that's Dion for ya.

"I'll be just fine." Dion shrugs again, uncaringly. But really, he doesn't have to care much. This is his father's place anyways.

"Whatever you say Dion," I suppress my giggles as I hear Marcus yelling for Dion to get back to work. Dion groans and leaves me to my own work; serving customer after customer, as he cleans up behind them. The day drags on as I try not to mule over my thoughts. Specifically, my dreams, or current dream for the matter.

 _Leave it alone Amare._

I push my obsessive thoughts to the back of my mind . . . for later evaluation.

...

* * *

...

"Hey kiddo! Get home safely now. Good job today, I'll see you on Monday?" Marcus calls out to me as I leave.

Dion, Marcus, and I just finished closing the place down for the evening. We tend to close earlier on the weekends. We don't offer booze, so it's no point running a restaurant that doesn't sell a bottle of liquid courage 'till late night. Plus, the restaurant has been lowly staffed for a while.

Marcus's shop is like a second home. He really helped me and my Gram out after my mom's passing . . . I owe him and more.

"Thank you, Marcus, I'll get home safe. I'll be here Monday. See you later Dion." I wave as I walk down the street to the bus stop.

"Text me when you get home!" Dion shouts as I get on the bus.

"Sure D!" I yell back as the city bus closes quickly. I quickly pay my fee, sit in an open seat, and close my eyes as the bus takes off.

...

* * *

...

"Hey baby! How was your day?" Ugogo, my gram greets me as I enter our small home.

"Hey Gram! My day was alright. Same ole crap different day. How was your day Gram?" I ask as I take off my shoes and jacket at the door.

"Don't use that word again it sounds filthy!" Gram's nose scrunches up as she chastises me, although I'm nearing 19. But I feel as if I'm going on 30 with the amount of responsibilities I have.

Before I can respond Ugogo says, "Anyways today was interesting. I got three young girls who I get to help transition here. I believe they're around your age too, a bit younger because they're still in high school. They'll also be staying with us for a while too." Gram's eyes shine as she rambles on excitedly about the girls.

Grams is currently a part of the IRC. That means international rescue committee. They help refugees with living quarters, jobs, languages and anything else really that can help them transition in different countries better. Gram helps officially and unofficially with the refugees she's assigned. Meaning she helps even after her work is done. She is a well-respected and much-loved figure in the community. I swear this job was made for her. She has such a big heart.

As she rambled on I was surprised with certain things she told me – current local news and details about the girls.

Who would've guessed that a Zambian refugee camp would be set in my hometown? Syracuse. Of all places in the billion other small cities in America?

Who would've guessed that the country the girls were coming from were from where my family is from? Eh, technically I'm not from Zambia, I'm second-generation "American", but still I'm Zambian.

"Sweetie you should grab your phone, it's making that buzzing sound again." Gram mentions during my internal mid dialogue. She gestures towards my jacket, where I've left my buzzing cell.

I get up and grab my phone, the incessant buzzing getting on my nerves now. Wondering who would want to bother me now. I open my screen. I missed five calls, and I have seven unread texts.

All of them which is from my obnoxiously annoying, but caring friend Dion.

 **'** **Hey r u in da house?'**

 **'** **Hey why aren't you answering me *insert sad face* since I'm emoji-less *insert funny laughy face* hahaha ;D'**

 **'** **Don't ignore me Amare *insert angry face***

 **'** **Sike, I'm not angry. Jus want to know if you okay'**

 **'** **Are you okay? … OMG you didn't break a leg, or trip over a pothole did you!?' *insert surprised face***

 **'** **Amare text me or call me ya kno? Let me kno that yu didn't trip over a pothole, or a clown didn't eat u kay? I couldn't live with myself if I let a clown drown u in a drain.'**

 **'** **OMG a clown ate you, didn't it?'**

I can't help but laugh as I finish reading his text messages. Deciding to ease his clown eating worries, I give him a call as I head upstairs to my room. Not before telling Ugogo goodnight though. I give her kiss and she tells me to eat a little something. I take a plate of leftovers out the microwave. Gram always leaves it there. And I wait for Dion to answer.

"Oh my God! It's really you Amare?" His voice answers.

"Duh it's me ya moron." I laugh slightly as he chuckles.

"Well you didn't text me back as soon as you got home, you are a liar miss thang, and you could've easily avoided this rant. I had no other conclusion as to why you wouldn't answer the phone or text me back besides a rampaging serial killer clown okay? Seriously though, a lot happens in town, you know that. You should be more careful. Not saying that you aren't. This is just coming from a friend who cares ya know?" He breathes out all in one breathe surprisingly.

"For a guy, you sure can talk." I joke lightly, while stating my true thoughts. Although I'm sure he already knows what I think. He knows me too well.

"Oh, stop with the unnecessary comments. I didn't ask for that." Dion snaps back quickly.

"I think you need to eat a Snickers, you get a little sassy when you need chocolate." I laugh and he joins.

"You know what I think you're right." He chuckles, as I hear shuffling and noise in the background.

"Got your Snickers yet?" I ask, humor tinting my voice.

"Sure DID." Dion says before he bites noisily into the candy bar – might I add.

"Okay great, now that that's settled . . . am I forgiven? Because I'm talking to you now and I haven't been killed by a serial killer clown?" I ask as I hear him humming in response. Thinking about if he's gonna forgive me or not, but I know he already has.

"Miss Amare, you are forgiven. Just be more careful." He says.

"Thanks D. I will." I smile. I tell him that I'm about to let him go, but he relents.

"Wait! You didn't tell me what was up with you earlier?" Dion whines.

"What do you mean?" I ask questioningly.

"Don't play stupid, you know what I mean. You must think I'm not observant at all. I know you better than I know the US History Regents. I know something is up. You were … off today at work. Did you … have another dream?" Dion asks carefully.

"I did . . . but it's really nothing to worry about. It was just strange, but it felt real." I murmur the last part.

"Amare . . . I don't mean to remind you of uh you know, shoot even I don't like talking about it . . ." he says unsurely, "But remember the last time you felt that a dream was real . . ." Dion says quickly.

"Yeah I know what happened." I say flatly. Not really wanting to discuss it more. Dion knew this too because he paused slightly before speaking again.

"Well if you want to talk about it, ya know I'm here to rant to." Dion tells me and I smile softly. He's such a good friend.

"Thank D. I'm pretty sure if I told you anyways it wouldn't make since. The dream was weird, it's no way it could ever happen. It's probably just my overactive imagination" I ramble on to D.

"As much as I WANT to harass you about it, I'm going to leave it alone . . . for now." Dion says sternly and I shake my head.

"Thank you." I say. Really appreciating the fact that he is giving me my much-needed space.

"So, I'll see you at work on Monday okay?" Dion yawns into the phone. _Yup, it's about that time to go to bed._

"Yup I'll see ya then. Good night D." I suppress a yawn.

"Good night." The phone clicks. Signaling its end.

Sighing, I get up from my comfy chair. The chair and desk in my room I sat at for almost an hour talking to Dion.

I check on Gram before I get ready for bed. She's snoring softly in her room with the television on. Smiling, I close her door and go to the bathroom.

While turning the light switch on, I grab a hair tie from the sink counter to pull my unruly thick curly hair back.

 _Hmm, it looks like it's grown a little bit. I know, right?_

Laughing a bit at my weirdness, I run my fingers through my curly black ponytail, loving how the curls bounce back into place.

 _Okay Amare, enough playing we're tired._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I answer my thoughts. Then I clean my face, with some soap Gram got me. It does wonders for my face. Making my dark brown sugar complexion look soft and smooth.

After cleaning my face, I look at myself in the mirror. Which I've been trying to avoid. My eyes are unique . . . you can say. They're a stormy grayish blue. Gram told me a while ago that my eyes make me special, but I beg to differ. They are in fact just eyes.

After I brush my teeth, I go to my room and lay in my bed. Before I know it, I can't stop my thoughts from wandering back to my dream. The one I've been trying to get off my mind all day.

 _From my perspective, in my dream, my senses were heightened. My eyes felt as if they were born again and my smell was out of this world. My body . . . it was if I was crouching low, moving stealthily. My movements fluid and strong. The forest around me was thick and green. My speed started to pick up, I was . . . chasing something or someone? The forest around me was a blur as I flew through the trees, weaving around them as I took off. But then I stopped. My foot ran into a puddle, and I looked down to see a paw. A big gigantic tan fur colored paw. Looking into the puddle I see a lioness, and not a normal sized one. This one was bigger than a regular sized male. This lioness staring back at me seemed like a mutant. Her amber gold eyes, bent down to get a closer look herself. As she got closer her eyes flicked quickly to a stormy grayish blue. A color that I knew very well._

Earlier this morning, I woke up startled. My chest heaving, eyes wide, hands clenching the sheets with my curly hair wild around my face.

You're probably wondering why I'm all freaked out about this dream. Well, it's because I think I may have an ability, or maybe just an inkling of something or intuition of some sorts that nobody around me else has. Before my mother passed, I started having dreams. Very vivid ones that seemed so real . . . and those dreams that felt real . . . actually happened. Some of them were helpful . . . helping Grams and I through tough financial times after mom passed. The other ones I had were hard to deal with. They put me in positions where I felt as if I was playing with fate.

The only other person who knows besides me is Dion. And the only way he knows now is because I warned him about a dream I had of his little brother getting shot. Long story short, Dion took a bullet for his brother not knowing that I was telling the truth, and he believed me ever since. I don't want to tell Gram because either she'd put me in the looney bin or use my dreams to see if she'll win the lottery someday. Or worse, believe me and think I'm some god sent anomaly from our tribe.

I still can't shake off the dream. Never have I had one that felt so real but wasn't true.

 _Hmm, I don't know Mar, maybe you're starting to lose it._

"Maybe I am." I mumble as I go to my dresser. Grabbing some Nyquil, I take the recommended dosage. Cringing as the medicine overpowers my taste buds.

 _Should've taken this with water._ I think as I shake my head and dive back into bed. Without a second thought I snuggle into my covers as sleep takes over. Images of a lioness with blue gray eyes flashing through my mind as I fall into a deep rest.

...

* * *

...

"Alice what's wrong." Bella asks as the rest of the family remain unmoving. Like perfect pale marble granite statues.

Renesmee, flashes to her mother's side. Her mother biting her lip. A nervous tick she had once as a human, but can't seem to let go of now even in immortal life.

"I can't see anything." Alice's soprano tone voice moans. Jasper, never the one to stray too far from his mate, puts his hands on her shoulders. Sending calming waves to her.

"I was able to see you all a second ago, but now my vision . . . I just can't see anything." Alice eyes widen.

"Are you sure it's not any of the wolves making a sudden decision. Is Jacob coming over dear?" Esme asks Renesmee and she blushes furiously.

"N-no, he's not coming over today. He's not coming 'till the weekend. He told me." Ren mumbles as she places a lock of wavy bronze hair behind her ear.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the Volturi?" Carlisle asks Alice gravely, and the room is filled with a strong silence. The only sound around being Renesmee's beating heart.

"It can't be Aro. I always keep tabs on him. He's hasn't made any decisions regarding us. He must be entertained with something else now." Alice ponders as she focuses on her sight. Trying to seamlessly get it back.

"Well since we're narrowing down options. It can't be little miss Nessie over there. Alice sees all the smooches you're giving Jake nowadays." Emmett's voice booms, and Edward threw him an agitated look.

Renesmee sends a glare at Emmett, but not able to hide her body's response she blushes again. An embarrassing trait she inherited from her mom. Emmett snickers as Rosalie smacks the back of Emmett's head. Setting him in line.

"What else could it possibly be then? Who could be messing with your visions?" Edwards asks Alice, putting the focus back on the real conversation.

"I honestly have no idea." Alice, looking worried sick answers. Even Jasper's ability couldn't relieve the look on her face.

"Whatever it is, or whoever it is – we can deal with them." Rosalie states firmly as she grasps Emmett's hand in hers. She'd never let anything happen to this family.

"In the meantime, until you regain your senses back Alice, we will remain alert. Just in case this is the Volturi's doing." Carlisle's soft yet authoritative voice fills the room and everybody nods in agreement.

This isn't the first time they've had to deal with someone messing with their family, and it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 _ **N/A: SO that was that! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to read more as I post. I plan to post weekly, so keep an eye out for the next chapter. This is my first story. It is my baby, and I hope and plan to continue writing this story and other ones in the near future.**_

 _ **Please review and favorite the story if you like it! Review, review, review, favorite, favorite, favorite.**_

 _ **Have a nice day and make it a good one.**_

 ** _:)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Mbili

**A/N: I was going to post my other synopsis for the story, but I decided against it. I don't want to give out too much about the story. Even though I want to (LOL). If anything, I'll let you guys know that the story, in reference to the Twilight Saga timeline, starts a couple of years after Breaking Dawn. If there are any questions about the story, I'll be happy to answer to the best of my capability without giving out too much.**

 **Here's Chapter 2.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mbili**

"A lie has many variations. The truth ...

None."

"Ignorance is bliss"

...

* * *

...

"Where are you headed off to so early Gram?" Amare asks her grandmother.

She barely woken up, but she's hungrier than ever. Eating her typical bowl of cereal and fruit just didn't cut it this morning. Mar made an entire buffet, well a breakfast buffet. She thought Gram would join her, but Gram is halfway out the door . . .

"I have to go pick up the girls from the airport!" Gram says excitedly, a happy gleam in her eyes. Huh, she also has a little bounce in her step as well.

"They're here already? I thought it'd be awhile before they came to live with us and all. Gram you didn't even tell me their names. We didn't even prepare the house for them." The words tumble out of my mouth quickly.

"Oh! They're not here yet. I just wanted to be a little early getting there. Their flight lands in about thirty minutes. Oh and their names are Emery, Jade, and Raina. I'm sure you ladies will get along just fine." Gram rambles enthusiastically as she throws her coat on.

"Gram, but what about the house?" I say glancing around the kitchen at the mess I made.

"The house is fine sweetheart. Just clean up this mess in the kitchen." Grams hand flies around as she talks, looking at all the food I made.

"So someone's got quite the appetite now?" Gram asks. A knowing look crosses her face. But before I can question it, she hands me two hundred dollars and tells me to go grocery shopping.

 _Hmm, but I don't even know what the girls would like to eat, or don't you mean . . ._

"Emery, Jade, and Raina." I test their names out. I should get used to them being around, since I don't even know how long it'll take for them to live on their own.

 _We will see Amare, we will see._ I think as I look at the nearly gone food on the table.

 _Jesus, did I stomach all of that?_ My tummy growls at me. I pause in disbelief and shake my head. There's no possible way I should still be hungry.

Ignoring my still burning stomach, I clean the kitchen quickly. Making sure that it looks spotless before I step out. Grabbing the money Grams gave me, I slip on some comfy shoes, grab my cell and head out the door. I shoot Dion a quick message to meet me at the local food market.

...

* * *

...

"Sooo, do you think I'd have a chance with any of the new girls?" Dion grins as he bumps his elbow into my side.

"You would make me sound like a catch, right?" Dion asks, and I roll my eyes. Of course, this would be the first thing to come across his mind. To him new females in town equals: try to stake my claim on them before any other bone heads come near.

"Dion, I don't even know them yet. I mean dang I haven't even met them." I shake my head, fighting an amusing grin as I push the cart. Grabbing necessities.

"But you will." Dion adds as he keeps up with my pace. I don't like grocery shopping that much. I try to get in and get out the store fast.

"And . . ." I shrug as the drama king himself looks as if he could wail exasperatedly.

"You know how I am around girls." Dion whispers while checking to see if anybody heard him. Again, let's cue another eye roll.

"You know I am a girl Dion." I quirk an eyebrow up at him, while I grab a box of fruity pebbles.

"You are? I didn't notice." Dion giggles like a little school girl, and me not being so amused hits him upside the head. With the box of fruity pebbles.

"Child abuse!" Dion yells and this time I pinch him.

"Shut up you stupid head." I say as I push the cart to check out.

"I think I need another arm." Dion whimpers as he rubs his arm. Sending glares at me as the cashier rings my items up.

"I think you got what you deserve." I smirk playfully as he pretends to be wounded. Really I couldn't hurt him if I tried. He's well over 6'1 and isn't lanky in the slightest way.

"But you'll still put in a good word for me, won't you?" Dion grins, looking like an overgrown chocolate lab puppy.

"Yeah sure whatever D." I mumble as I pay for the groceries. I spent 182 dollars _._

 _Hmm, maybe Gram would let me keep the rest? Shoot, I hope so._ I think as I push my cart to Dion's car. Looking at his face he still looks like he's in lala land. Daydreaming about girls he barely knows. Again, I roll my eyes and he doesn't even seem to notice.

 _Psh, boys and their one track minds._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

"Hey Gram!" I say as I open the front door cautiously. Not wanting to be bombarded with her excitement.

The answering silence made me let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. And I quickly took the groceries in, putting them up in the fridge. Dion, being the concerned one – but most likely wanting to get a glimpse of the new girls, offered to help but I told him no. I didn't want him over here overwhelming them. Or adding to Gram's over-the-top welcome home.

Going upstairs to my room quickly, I plop on my bed and sigh. Enjoying the silence while I still have it. My eyes grow heavy and I snuggle into my pillow.

Before I even know it, I'm dreaming.

 _I was surrounded by dense brown and green trees. They wrapped around me in a large oval. I must be in an open clearing. In the distance of the clearing … I see a group of people. They're skin so pale they almost glow. Something's off about them. A ray of light breaks through the immensely dense and grey clouds lurking over the area. Then the pale people not only glow, they shine bright. A gust of wind blows in my direction. It's sickeningly sweet and it burns my nostrils. Although my body reacts terribly to the stench, I hold my ground. My muscles flexing to react, but somehow, I ignore it to the best of my ability. Behind the pale people in the forest, I hear rustling and movement. A multitude of yellow eyes meet mine. And then a ringing howl startles_ me awake …

I wake up covered in sweat. My curls mated to my forehead and my body feeling warm and feverish. Just as I hop out the bed, I hear the door opening.

 _Grams must be here with the girls._

I race down the steps, praying that I look semi-decent, but then again, I could care less if I looked like trash. I've had worse days.

"Hello dearie!" Grams greets me brightly from the door. I see a couple of figures lurking behind her – the girls.

 _Hopefully, they adjust well here_ , I think before shooing grams away so that I can help bring their things in. It's the least I could do.

While helping them inside, I couldn't help but glance over the girls. They looked similar, yet different at the same time. They were all just about the same height and body build. They were tall, slender – and the moved gracefully . . . there was something else though, in the way they moved. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The girls varied in shade. One was a deep mahogany brown, the other a maple wood brown, and the last one a honey brown. Like my hair, they had curly hair and theirs ranged from different textures and curliness among them. They truly were beautiful. They would break many hearts with their arrival here.

 _Poor Dion_ , I fight back a smirk from spreading across my face.

But what was weird about them is that they had the same light green eyes. It was eerily spooky . . . but I guess if they were sisters then I shouldn't question it.

"So, Amare this is Raina," Grams points to the girl with the maple wood brown skin complexion. Raina smiles gently and waves slightly. I return the gesture back.

"And this is Emery and Jade." Gram finishes her introduction. Emery is the deep mahogany brown girl, and Jade the one with the honey brown complexion.

Emery seemed more serious in her demeanor. When Gram introduced us she merrily nodded. _Maybe, she just need time adjusting._ Jade on the other hand looked delighted to be here. She looked like a kid who was just told to grab anything they wanted in a candy store.

"It's so great to finally meet you!" Jade exclaimed, and hugged me. She hugged me. Not that I'm not a touchy-feely person, but wow.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jade" I choked out and her hug loosened. _Who would've thought somebody so slim, could be so strong?_

"Yes, I told them all about you on the way here." Grams said, and immediately Jade let go and stepped back . . . looking like a child who has been chastised.

"Well, I think it's time we get you girls settled in, don't you think?" Grams stated cheerfully, as she grabbed a small duffle bag on of the girls bought.

"Yes ma'am!" Jade said, and Raina just shook her head. Emery remained indifferent.

I couldn't help but smile at Jade. Her bold personality and presence would bring a new light into this house. Something, I think was much needed.

"You can call me Grams, Jade. You all can." Grams beamed brightly as we got the girls situated and settled in.

...

* * *

...

"So . . . can I come by your place today?" Dion is met with silence.

"I could always swing by another time." Still silence.

"Or I could leave with you on the bus, stop by your house, and then sleep at Trey's house. He wouldn't mind." Dion says as he and Amare finish closing the shop.

Amare still ignores him as he pesters her further.

"You could always have the girls just stop by the –" Amare slams a fork she picked up into the table. Leaving the fork jammed into the counter-top and an indent from her hand.

Dion openly gaps at her. Kinda shocked, kinda astonished … kinda scared.

"I'm so sorry. I'll fix this." She apologizes as she takes the fork out the table.

"Are you okay? You look kind of warm." Dion moves his hand to feel Amare's forehead, but she moves away last minute.

"I'm alright okay." she answers, slightly agitated.

Amare sighs and pushes the curly strands that escaped her bun out her face. She doesn't know what's been going on with her body, her temperament, and her dreams. Everything lately has been strange.

"That's a lie. You haven't been feeling good since those girls moved in with you . . . and that was like two weeks ago." Dion pointed out. The tone of voice he used on her; he would've just put his hand on his hip for good measure.

 _If Dion was a girl, he'd have too much sass for the both of us._

"Yo, Dion just give it rest, won't you?" I groan as I feel my temperature rise and my head starts to pound.

"You're not looking too great." Dion says as he critically analyzes me.

"I'm taking you home." Dion states with a finality in his voice I can't argue with.

"What about the diner D?" I point weakly at the rest of the mess we didn't get to … not including the damage I just made.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Dion says as he grabs our things and closes the shop.

"Marcus is going to kill you." I joke, trying to forget about my pain.

"Yeah, yeah." Dion shrugs and walks me to the bus stop.

Luckily, we caught the bus on time. 7:50 on the dot. Dion walked on first and payed his fare. Since, this is my regular mode of transportation I just swiped my metro card. We both sat down and waited for the bus to take off.

"So … this wouldn't be a bad time to get my mack on, would it?" Dion asked as he took in his reflection on the window of the bus. Obviously, feeling himself a little too much.

In response, I shoved him with my elbow. Making him bump his head into the window. Served him right for acting like the cocky bastard he isn't.

"Ow! Child abuse." Dion cried, and the passengers that were already on gave him a strange look.

"You don't have to be like that." Dion grumbled as he pouted. Looking like an overgrown man-child. Literally, he's such a drama queen.

"You don't have to be so annoying." I replied. I already miss the peace and quiet of my regular bus rides home.

"Bad timing huh." Dion mumbled under his breath.

I don't know if he intended for me to hear it, but I chose to ignore it anyways.

Even though Dion could grate my nerves, I did appreciate him. He didn't have to see me home, but he did. I guess, that's what best friends are for.

...

* * *

...

As soon as I step through the front door I am greeted by Jade, and Raina. Emery must be somewhere … being serious and stoic.

"Hey Jade, Raina, this is Dion. Dion, this is Jade and Raina." I introduce them quickly. Hoping to get some well-needed rest. I haven't been feeling too great these past couple of days.

 _It would be funny to watch Dion's failed attempt at flirting though …_ but even as I think that, I yawn.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, okay." I say to as I head up the stairs to take a shower. I pause, before heading up all the way. I forgot to tell Dion something.

"Thank you, Dion, for helping me." I mumble sleepily as I try to hold back another yawn.

"Don't mention it pumpkin." Dion grins goofily and the girls giggle at his remark. I can already see the goo-goo eyes coming out. No need for me to witness that.

"How are you getting home again?" I ask Dion before I fully retreat. Even though it's Dion, Grams wouldn't let a boy sleep over at night. She's really that old school.

"I'm sleeping over at Trey's." Dion waves me off, and I shake my head. I hope Jade and Raina know what they're dealing with.

"Good night." Raina says, smiling softly as Jade and Dion keep on talking about lord knows what.

"Night Raina." I offer a small smile back before making my way upstairs.

 _All I want to do is get in the shower and sleep._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

Sleep was hard.

I kept tossing and turning.

Falling into a deep sleep and then waking up.

It was infuriating.

My attitude would be at an all-time high.

And that's saying a lot.

I just couldn't get comfortable at all.

I huffed, turning onto my side so that I could feel the breeze coming in through the open window in my room. The wind did comfort me, and helped me lull myself back to sleep.

 _I need to rest or I won't make it to work._

Before I could even fall into a deep rest again, I heard a mumbled conversation going on outside my door. I groaned, in annoyance, and for a moment there was silence … before it continued.

I thought about getting out of bed to ask them to be quiet. But I was just too drained and tired. I began to listen in on the hushed conversation.

"It's going to happen soon."

"The sooner, the better – we have to make sure she's ready."

"She has to have some time to adjust. We can't just throw her into the lion's den without giving her a tail's up."

"Be serious, for once in your life Jade. This is not a game. We are responsible for –"

"Responsible for the well-being of our tribe and of the entire shifter species. I get it, you've said it a hundred million times Emery … We will win anyways. Good always wins."

"The world isn't sugar, spice, and fairy dust Jade. Be real."

"She'll need some time to adjust, Emery. Don't throw everything at her, at once. She's probably already experiencing more than what we went through … during the transition."

"Okay, well why you guys are off daydreaming about good vs. evil or worried about Amare's sensitivity to this situation, those royal leeches WILL be killing us off. One by one. They probably already started."

"You know the war didn't start yet. We have some time to prepare her and warn the others."

"Yeah, that's if we find them before the vamps do."

"She'll be changing soon guys, we'll be starting sooner than later anyways."

"I guess you're right … agreed."

"Second agreed."

"Jade. Shut up. You two go to bed. Get rest and be on guard tomorrow, just in case."

"Whatever Emery."

"Night Emery. Night Jade."

Amare's mind was spinning. She didn't know how to process this information? What did they mean, oh, 'make sure she's ready?' What did they mean 'shifters' and 'leeches' and 'species'? Was this a kind of special lingo she didn't get? Or were they serious?

Her heart was racing now.

She believed she was living with a bunch of nut cases.

At least she knew they were harmless. They were here for about two weeks. It didn't matter though because she made it a habit to always lock her door. Grams did too.

Closing her eyes, she tried her best to forget what she overheard to sleep.

Maybe her sleep depraveness made her mind conjure up that whole conversation.

 _Yeah, it's probably all in my mind._ Amare told herself repeatedly as she drifted off to sleep.

She thought if she thought it so many times, that it would make it true.

Deep down, she knew better than that.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! A lot is going to happen after this. You guys are in for a real treat. As usual, updates are weekly, so I'll see you guys then! Oh and please review and favorite. Tell somebody that knows somebody about the story lol.**

 **Brownie points for whoever can tell who is saying what in the dialogue Amare overhears. Again please review and favorite.**

 **Have a blessed evening.**

 **'Till next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Tatu

**A/N: I am back! Sorry for the hiatus, but I am continuing with the story. Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Tatu

"Seize your roots and seize it firmly"

* * *

 _Blood._

 _It was blood and bodies and fire._

 _Chaos everywhere and black robes._

 _Long flowing black robes moving in time and fluidity._

 _Black smoke filled the air; burning my chest and watering me eyes._

 _A child's scream pierces my ears._

 _He couldn't have been more than twelve._

 _He was writhing on the ground._

 _Anguish and pain. I felt it._

 _I dropped to my knees._

 _"Make it stop please, make it stop!" He cries._

 _I scream for help, I scream with all my might._

 _But not a sound leaves my mouth._

 _I look around frantically._

 _No one can help us._

 _I can't save him._

 _I have failed him._

 _The boy grabs my hand._

 _On his wrist – a bite mark in the shape of a crescent moon._

 _"You can't save them all." His eyes, once shining with life dim._

 _His body lies still and limply._

 _He is lifeless._

 _I hold the boy's body in my arms and sob._

 _Shaking hard in anguish and in anger._

 _My body vibrates violently._

 _I scream and I hear it as it descends through the forest._

 _Blood._

 _Blood and lifeless bodies. Everywhere._

 _And then pale faces and black bloody capes approach me._

 _Wearing wicked grins and red tainted eyes._

...

* * *

...

 _\- 3 months ago -_

"You want to speak with me, Aro." Marcus says.

Disinterest written all over his face. He hasn't felt a real emotion in over 400 years.

"Yes, I want to speak with both you and Caius." Aro ever so excitedly exclaims.

Caius's eyes flicker to Aro. Curiosity and interest in his voice.

"What is it brother?"

"I have a matter that needs to be … permanently handled." Aro shifts from his cheery façade to seriousness.

"Well go on then." Caius responds. Aro takes Marcus' silence as a responsive answer.

"As you both know … since the Cullen affair, I have taken to finding out more about these shape-shifting creatures. The characteristics they share with the werewolf are uncanny, yet they are so human at the same time which is astounding – yet ultimately their demise. Although, I'd really like to keep one of the Quileute shifter. Possibly the girl …" Aro's brows furrow as he rants off.

"What are you saying brother? What is this even about?" Caius' patience is beginning to thin.

"We have existed for a long period of time, yet we still know so little about the supernatural world." Aro's eyes gleam brightly, yet they held a power-hungry wickedness to them.

"There are many variations of shifters that exist. There are – huh how would I phrase it? Oh, there are clans of different kinds of shifters in the world. I've had Demetri and Alec do my personal bidding for some time; searching for more like the Quileute. The shifters are everywhere. Hiding beneath our noses all this time." Aro laughs as Caius is drawn in to his speech.

"They outnumber us a great deal my brothers. They all have one purpose, like the werewolf, to destroy our kind. That is how they are genetically predisposed." Aro states.

Caius' lips form into a malicious smirk – knowing Aro's intent with the situation.

"What are you suggesting Aro?" Marcus replies dryly, not really caring for the conversation.

"We must end them … of course." Aro pats Marcus on the shoulder.

"We cannot let them continue to thrive and threaten our existence. It is our responsibility to handle this matter. This mission shouldn't be difficult to manage. The shifters do not have a governing force nor do they know of how many others are like them out there. We can end them simply." Aro grins as Marcus frowns, yet he doesn't speak his mind.

"Caius, you oversee this. You've done it before, you shall do it again brother." Aro tells Caius. Caius looks more than pleased.

"With pleasure." Caius lips spread to reveal his sharp teeth, his blood red eyes darken wickedly.

...

* * *

...

I wake up rapidly, gasping for air.

"Amare! Dearie are you fine!?" I hear Grams ask as she knocks on my door.

"I'm fine Grams!" I reply as I breathe deeply, calming my racing heart.

Looking at the time causes me to hop out of my bed, cursing as a sailor as I do. I'm going to be late.

"I know you're going through some changes, but no dirty mouthing in here Amare! Not acceptable!" Grams says and I cringe a little.

"Sorry!" I apologize as I rush. "I'm just running late for work!" I call out to her as I run around my room like a madwoman.

"You're not going to work today dearie. I called Marcus, he says it's fine." Grams says outside my door.

I feel my temperature rise as I open the door swiftly. What does she mean she called off my shift today? That is not her concern.

"That is not your place to do that Grams." I say heatedly. Grams eyes me skeptically, but her posture remains strong.

She looks so short. When have I gotten so tall?

"It's necessary Amare. You need the day off. You'll go back to work soon, trust me." Grams crosses her arms, making it known that she's closing the conversation. Although I am not.

"We both need the extra income. And plus, as of lately, I've been saving up for college. I've been working my ass off! You know this!" I argue, crossing my arms too.

"Watch your mouth Amare, last warning." Grams snaps at me sternly.

"Is everything, okay?" Raina interrupts timidly. Both Grams and I look at her.

"Everything's perfect." I seethe as I walk down the steps and leave the house. Slamming the front door behind me as I leave.

Not too sure where I was going, but I was getting the hell up out of here.

...

* * *

...

"I don't know what's going on. I think I'm crazy." I whisper as I cry softly into my arms.

I left the house furious and found my way to my mother's grave.

Her grave inscribed:

Binta Agrinya. 1976 -2007. Loving daughter and mother. No longer by our side, but forever in our hearts.

A tear ran down my face and I wipe it quickly.

It's been a while since I've been here, but being here did ease my mind and help unleash some pent-up emotions.

The past three weeks have been indescribably strange and weird. For one, I've been having dreams about bloody massacres and pale people with red eyes. What was worse is that in my gut … I knew that this was real and it terrified me even more to realize that. To realize that my world may not be what I think it is.

OR…

There's also the reoccurring thought and possibility that I might just be delirious and crazy. I feel as if I'm about two seconds away from losing my sanity. To add on top of that Jade, Emery, and Raina's conversation was never addressed in the house – even when I tried to bring it up to Grams. Now, it seemed as if Gram wasn't taking me seriously or listening to me at all.

What was strange was that this entire week, Jade, Emery, and Raina made it a point to avoid me at all costs. As if they knew, I was ready for confrontation. It's been four days, not including this morning, since I saw all the girls and honestly … my patience is wearing thin. My fuse was running short nowadays. Either they admit that their avoiding me because of their weird ass conversation about me and mystical crap or I leave the house.

But I wouldn't do anything like that to Gram.

I've been sitting in front of my mother's grave for a while. I haven't been keeping track of time, but I watched as the sky transitioned from day to night seamlessly.

Maybe, you ought to get going.

"Mare! Amare! Is that you sweetie!?" I whipped my head in the direction of Gram's voice. She was near the entrance of the cemetery.

"I'm here Gram." I said as I stood up, dusting the dirt and grass off my pants.

"Mare, I'm so sorry about earlier. I only want to prepare you for your future … for your destiny. There's much I need to explain, yes …" Gram stated as she fidgeted with her hands.

Amare's face scrunched in confusion.

"I don't understand?" Amare stated. Her mind was reeling, and her skin felt hot.

"I'll explain it all at home, promise." Gram smiled softly.

"Okay." I smiled as I jogged towards her, enveloping the little woman in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry too Grams." I whispered, and she rubbed my back. Then the hairs on my back raised and I tensed, "Something is here."

"Everything will be alright." Gram stated as she grabbed my hand squeezing it tightly.

A white figure flashed around us in the graveyard. The smell the thing left in its mist making my stomach clench and my skin vibrate. The creature then leaped into the canopy of trees over us.

Get out of here now! My mind screamed at me, but my body felt as it were made of bricks.

I grabbed Grams and prepared to sprint out the graveyard. The entrance began to look like it was miles away, though in reality it was only a couple of feet away.

I can get us out of here.

Before I could cross the distance with Grams in my arms the creature dropped in front of us in a crouched predatory position. She was pale like white chalk. She had short, bluntly chopped platinum blond hair. She was wearing all black. When our eyes met, I held back a gasp. She had red eyes. Blood red eyes. She smirked at my reaction and I instantly became furious.

"Get out of my way before I hurt you!" I snarled as I took a defensive step in front of Grams.

The woman ignored my warning. She took a step forward while inhaling deeply. Her eyes flickered from Grams to me.

"What are you?" She asked intrigued.

"It's none of your damn business." I all but growled out.

"Doesn't matter anyways. I'm tired of talking, I'm hungry." She grinned sinisterly. Her eyes zoning in on Grams as she took another step closer.

My body, that was already vibrating upon the creatures' arrival, began to convulse. I was no longer in control of my body. I screamed as my bones began to break and shift. My skin was scorching hot. It felt like I was being dipped in a lake of hot lava. I fell to my knees and an animalistic roar ripped through my body – causing the bloody eyed creature to pause in curiosity and fear. The woman blurred from her spot and was directly in front of me – only a couple of inches away. I wanted to yell at Grams to leave, but I didn't want this creature's focus back on her. The foul-smelling woman touched my arm and I snapped my teeth at her. She grabbed my throat firmly and knelt, so we were face level. My hands clawed at her arm around me, but it was useless.

"Though you are quite intriguing …" the woman whispered, clutching my throat harder; my vision became dark and cloudy, "You will not interfere with my meal. I might kill you afterwards or take you to Aro depending on how I feel."

With her free arm she grabbed my foot and twisted my ankle. Before my body could react to the pain, she threw me against a nearby tree. My ribs cracking on impact. I winced as I sat up, clutching my wrist to my chest. The bitch broke that too.

When I looked up, she had Grams in her arms. At that moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

The woman tilted Grams head to the side.

Gram mouthed that she loved me.

A fat tear rolled down my cheek.

I never felt more helpless in my life.

I watched as the leech bit into Grams neck. I watched as she drained Grams of her life, of her energy, of her blood. My heart clutched tightly with sorrow as her body grew limp. The soulless monster tossed my grandmother's body to the side like she was a useless object. Something inside me broke, and I exploded. A force inside me erupting.

When I looked at the leech shock flooded her features as I pounced on her; pinning her body to the ground. She thrashed and screamed underneath my claws and teeth as I tore her apart – ripping her to shreds. After her shrieks ceased, my body shrank to its normal form. There was no sign of any previous injuries as I stood up.

I knew Jade, Raina, and Emery were almost here. I could feel them and hear them in my mind.

I ran towards Grams body, falling to my knees and pulling her lifeless body onto my lap.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no …" I murmured, my voice thick with grieve. My hands shaking in disbelief and shock as the reality set in. She was really gone.

"I need help, somebody please!" I yelled as the sobs coursed through my body.

There was not anything anybody could do. Grams was gone. She wasn't coming back. I had no more family. My whole world shattered in one night. Life as I've known it has changed forever …

I rocked her ice cold lifeless body as my cries turned to wails.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think :) I hopefully will be updating again soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Nne

**A/N: AGAIN, so sorry for the hiatus. I promise it will not be as long as it was last time. I've been EXTREMELY busy with getting prepared for school and working two freaking jobs … Blah blah blah, I digress lol. Here is chapter 4. Happy Reading :)**

Chapter 4

Nne

"Grief is like the ocean, it comes in waves, ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm, and sometimes it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim."

"Smooth seas do not make skillful sailors"

...

* * *

...

Time seemed to stand still as Emery, Jade, and Raina moved as a unit to clean up my mess.

They burned the parasite because supposedly they can reattach their limbs after you tear them to smithereens.

I didn't help nor did I move a muscle.

I didn't even react physically to the repulsive stench the vampire's remains created when Emery set the body aflame.

My mind couldn't seem to grasp everything that happened.

For one, vampires are real. They are a real thing.

Two, supposedly I come from a tribe of shape shifting women. Our God given spirit warrior - a lioness.

We are spirit warriors and there are others of our kind out there.

According to Emery, my dreams are visions from our ancestors and I am apart of a story that's passed down from generation to generation. She said she'll explain soon.

 _We'll see about that …_

She can see into my mind … Matter a fact they all can.

We can read each other's minds to communicate.

Which is how I learned everything so fast.

Too much was happening at once.

My grandmother is still in my arms. I rock back and forth holding her body close to me. She is ice cold and lifeless.

I felt numb.

"Amare, we must go now." Emery's authoritative tone was laced with despair. Jade and Raina stood by … watching and eyeing me as if I would break into a million pieces.

"I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have anything anymore." My voice thick with emotion, I stared off into the twilight of the night.

I couldn't even look at her.

It would make everything all too real.

My world was not what I thought it was.

But I knew deep down that was not true.

I always knew, I just did not accept it.

And in this moment I didn't want to accept it.

I didn't want to accept my Ugogo's death.

I didn't want to accept what I am.

I didn't want to see visions into the future.

I didn't ask for this.

"You have us now." Raina's small gentle voice did little to comfort me.

"We are also your family." Jade added.

"Look Amare, we don't have much time. The sun will be coming up soon. We must cover our tracks and make everything look natural. Then we must leave." Emery spoke with a note a finality. I couldn't even argue with her if I wanted to. I felt so broken.

Suddenly, Emery did something I never thought capable of her.

She sat down beside me and Ugogo's body. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug as I continued my rocking motion that I didn't even know I was still doing.

The wall I held up came down swiftly and the tears poured out of me like a monsoon. She covered my wails with her shoulder and held my head close to her chest. Raina and Jade followed suit. Wrapping their arms tightly around me.

I realized then I was not as alone as I thought I was.

"Amare you must realize who you are. We are warriors. Our ancestors are warriors and we fight, we protect, and we serve not only our people, but mankind … For we are the gatekeepers and bearers of humanity and the mothers of all. You are blessed and highly favored. Our ancestors have called upon you and us for the greater good and with that responsibility comes grief and heartache. The road of the chosen ones is never an easy one to travel. The spirits will guide you and we will help you along the way. Do you accept your pride and the responsibilities it entails Amare?" Emery's voice vibrated throughout my entire being. Her animalistic eyes glowing in the night.

My heart quickened by her words as they resonated within me.

Jade's body stiffened, as she awaited my answer. Raina rubbed my back as I contemplated Emery's words.

Nothing will ever be the same again.

I've lost everything that I have known to be my world.

But even as I feel my heart break into pieces, I was able to find strength somewhere from within to accept this.

"I do." I murmured and suddenly I felt a stronger connection to Emery, Raina, and Jade. It was like an iron cord linked us together and nothing could break its bonds. We were inseparable now.

They were my sisters.

We are sisters.

...

* * *

…

 _1 week later_

Many people showed up to Ugogo's funeral.

She was such a treasured member of the community. A jewel that was loved by many. Black, latino, white, asian, gay, straight, poor, or middle class - she didn't care what walk of life you came from as long as you took your shoes off at the front door and treated others with dignity, respect, and love.

Many people came to pay their respects.

The community even made a fund for me and the "refugee girls" she housed in her home. It was a very thoughtful gesture. One that would surely help us in the future.

Especially with the travel the girls and I have ahead of us.

"Amare." Dion's voice catches my attention before he pulls me into a great big bear hug. Instead of tearing up, my eyes feel irritated and dry. I don't think I could cry any more tears if I tried.

"Hey D." I murmur as he rubs my back. After a moment he pulls away from me, analyzing my face before speaking a mile a minute.

"I had a long talk with my dad last night and I told him that you and the girls should stay at our place and that you should be able to stay as long as you need to you know before you go back to school because you're really intelligent and you need to get out of Syracuse. I'm so sorry I didn't call or stop by when I heard about your grandma. My dad took money out of my wages, which I think is illegal by the way, for what happened with the table that one time we closed together and my dad's car broke down and he can't get it fixed because of the money he used on the restaurant so I couldn't come see you as soon as I heard about it. I'm so sorry Amare. I'm sorry for what happened, you know I -

"You are always there for me Dion, I know." I smiled, interrupting his monologue, and squeezed his hand lightly to show my gratitude.

These past couple of days, I've been working hard on handling my newfound strength. Judging by his face, I didn't break any bones so I guess I am doing a good job so far.

"The offer still stands though. You guys can come live with us … We could turn the basement into a livable space to live. Whatcha say?" Dion bumped my shoulder with his. Before the change, I would have stumbled, but now I am unaffected by his playful shove.

"That's something that we need to talk about." I sighed, as I watched the crowd of people begin to disperse. The funeral ended a couple of minutes ago.

"Talk about what? If you're worried about paying rent, you don't have to at all. You know my dad would never charge you, he would just put you to work more at the diner." Dion said jokingly and I laughed for the first time in a week.

Dion and I made eye contact for a moment and my chest constricted painfully for what I had to tell him. I've known him my whole life. My best friend since diapers. He was apart of my old identity and I didn't want to leave him behind. The selfish part of me wanted to cling onto Dion like a lifeline to preserve the old Amare … I even wished that I could bring him along with me, but I knew for his safety and security I could not mix Dion with the supernatural. I would need to leave and cut all my ties to the life I used to know.

"I'm leaving Syracuse … tonight." I whispered and I heard Dion's heart flutter with shock from the news. His face reflected the same emotion.

"What do you mean you're leaving tonight? Don't you think it's too soon? I know you don't have anymore blood relatives, but you've always been a sister to me Amare. You're family to me. You could stay until you're ready to go to school. Why are you leaving so soon?" Dion rambled, his eyes frantic as he spoke.

"A lot has changed D, more than I can explain right now. It won't make sense if I explain now. The best option for me right now is to leave with Emery, Jade, and Raina." I said softly as I watched hurt and betrayal flit through Dion's eyes.

"You're not given me much to go off on here Mar. I know everything about you, you know everything about me. They are like strangers to you. Why can't you tell me why you're leaving so soon? Give me a reason why." Dion stated exasperatedly.

"I can't stay here. There's too many reminders, too much hurt. I need to start anew." I am not the Amare you used to know anymore.

 _The new Amare has an obligation to her tribe and to the world. A world Dion could not be apart of unfortunately._

"But why Washington?" Dion crossed his arms and eyed her curiously … Searching for her hidden secrets it felt like.

"Why not Washington?" She shrugged playfully, shattering the tension between the two while he huffed in annoyance.

"I'm going to miss you." Dion said as he pulled her in for one last hug.

"I'm going to miss you too." Amare said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

…

* * *

…

"It is time." Emery said as she past Amare in the front hall way, squeezing her shoulder gently before walking out the door.

They've cleared the house out this past week. Donating everything from clothes to furniture to kitchen appliances. The house was empty. It didn't look like her home anymore nor did it feel like it anymore.

All she had to her name was a few clothes for travel and an old photograph of her grandmother and mother. She was thinking of buying a locket to put it in so she could have it close and near to her at all times.

"I'll be out in one sec." Amare said as Jade and Raina left the house after Emery. She wanted to be the last one to step out the house. She didn't know why, but in her heart and mind it felt meaningful.

"Bye Mama, bye Ugogo." Amare murmured as she touched the walls in the house.

Picking up her backpack filled with her belongings, Amare left the only home she ever known. She closed the front door to the house for the last time and without a backward glance she ran into the wooded area of the city with her sisters.

…

* * *

…

If Amare liked anything about her transformation, she liked the running part of it.

No, she loved it.

Her strides were powerful and strong. Her paws thudded against the ground as she flew through the trees, moving at speeds she never deemed possible to move. She felt light like air and her sisters moved with her as a unit.

She loved her newfound agility and the thrill of the speed, but she also loved the time she had in her mind - even if she had to share her thoughts with her sisters.

Running gave her time to reflect. And reflect did she.

A lot was thrown at her at once … running gave her the time she needed to process … and thankfully her sisters tried to stay out of her mind as much as possible.

Through the mind link Amare learned so much about where she came from. She saw the memories of Emery, Jade, and Raina, and she learned ultimately what her purpose in life was.

She learned that her tribe were among one out of five tribes that first walked the plains of the earth. Each tribe worshipped a deity, or deities that signified the tribes biggest attributes. Her tribe was known as the Luvale. The first tribe in the region to be descended from a female chief who exalted strength, bravery, fierceness, and courage. She is known as First Mwanamke.

Her people believed that the energy placed into the world is received by the spiritual world and it is given back in return.

During her time, the spiritual plane and the living both coexisted peacefully. Humans and spirits lived harmoniously until greed, corruption, and trade controlled the egos of mankind. Enslaving prisoners, trading their own for monetary gain, and going to war with brother tribes.

Evil spirits that fed off of negative energy began to run amuck, creating an imbalance in the spirit world. Thus, creating more turmoil and chaos to occur in the human world.

But before the imbalance grew out of control, the good deities found and connected with humans who still exhumed their attributes in the world.

One day, First Mwanamke was approached by Ala and Kibuka. The mother goddess and ruler of the spiritual plane and the God of war. Both deities traveled many miles bearing a gift.

Ala and Kibuka offered First Mwanamke and her chosen ones the gift of sharing the animal spirit of the lioness, for they saw that the Luvale women embodied the qualities of the lioness. They would become one with their lioness and protect their tribe from harm. First Mwanamke and the women of Luvale agreed to the offer from Ala and Kibuka and became the first skinwalkers to ever roam.

With every decision comes consequence and great responsibility.

First Mwanamke and the Luvale women soon learned this.

After word spread among the deities about the imbalance of good and evil, Katonda, creator God and judge of the universe decided it would be best to separate the spiritual realm from the human one. He created a spiritual world where spirits could not connect with the living, and the living could not interact with spirits.

The divide of the two realms brought back peace, harmony, and tranquillity to the balance of the world, but the first skinwalkers were still spiritually connected to Ala and Kibuka. Because of this, First Mwanamke and the women of Luvale became the gatekeepers of the spiritual realm. The link between the spiritual and natural world. Ala specifically chose which warrior would have the gift and burden of insight to the spiritual realm. She picked a woman named Neema Mungu whose spirit connected more to the spiritual realm than any other spirit warrior. Gifting her with the ability to not only share the spirit of the lioness, but see visions of the future and visit the spiritual realm. A place only she and her kin would be permitted to go.

Descendants of First Mwanamke, Neema Mungu, and the rest of the chosen ones would be called upon when the state of humanity is in crisis and the spirit warriors of Luvale will make their presence known by restoring order and maintaining peace.

I am a descendant of Neema Mungu. Emery a descendant of First Mwanamke. Jade and Raina also were descendants of the gatekeepers of Luvale.

Amare also learned from her sisters that the existence of shapeshifters were being threatened by a group of vampires who call themselves the Volturi. They govern vampire society and see themselves as royalty. Amare found out through Emery, Jade, and Raina's memories that a coven of vampires passed through their village back home in Africa. Their interaction initiated the change and sparked the fascination of a vampire named Benjamin.

For three nights, Benjamin stayed in their village. The rest of his coven members, except for his mate Mia, traveled the rest of the way to Egypt. The vampire and the shifters formed an alliance; Benjamin and his coven mates, if ever needing to pass through their region again, could not harm or kill the rural Luvale tribe nor the surrounding ones. In return, the newly changed shifters would not lay a paw upon Benjamin and his coven unless they broke their end of the bargain.

During his stay, Jade and Raina came to enjoy and like Benjamin and Mia's company. Emery, although very wary at first, even came to like the two vampires as well. They stated that they were transitioning from eating human to animals so she wanted to give the pair the benefit of the doubt.

While Benjamin and Mia were there, they exchanged stories of their history. Emery, Jade, and Raina learned about vampires, the Volturi, the almost battle with the half-vampire half-human child and the Cullen coven. The trio told Benjamin and Mia their tribal stories passed down generation to generation. But what sparked their interest more was the wolf shapeshifters Benjamin mentioned in his story.

He said that they reminded him of them.

Which meant there were others out there, like them.

Possibly even more.

After Benjamin left, life in Zambia returned back to its previous state. The climate of South Africa didn't attract many bloodthirsty creatures. The relentless rays of the sun would surely out a lurking vampire where they lived.

The girls went about their normal lives while trying to adapt to their spirit lioness.

But soon that changed.

A few months later, Benjamin and Mia passed through their village with a warning. They heard through word of mouth that the Volturi were on a mission to exterminate the shifter species. This time he stayed one night, not wanting to draw too much attention to them. That night he told Emery, Jade, and Raina about the genocide of the werewolf species. The Volturi, threatened by their natural enemies strength, killed off the entire race a millennium ago. Women, children, and families slaughtered due to the greed of the Volturi, their fear, and their desire for absolute power and control.

Benjamin stressed that they discreetly shift, for the eyes of the Volturi guard are everywhere. Especially after the standoff in Forks. Ben even offered to assist with more protection, but Emery refused saying it would only draw more attention to them- which knowing all of this now, I agree too.

After the warning, Emery knew she had to find me - the descendant of Neema Mungu. It didn't take much, she told me not many people left this rural area of Zambia. Well she didn't tell me, but through her thoughts and memories I pretty much gathered that.

Emery found my Ugogo and they made plans to get her and her sisters here as soon as possible. The rest is history and here we are now on our mission.

The best plan we devised right now is to go to Washington, specifically Forks to find the La Push tribe and the Cullen coven. On our way there we plan to make stops along the way to find others like us. Our hope truly lies with a potential alliance with the La Push wolf pack and the Cullen clan. If they could face the Volturi without being killed, surely they could help us. If not, we were on our own.

 _We're not alone_. Emery thought through the mind link. Raina and Jade's thoughts were too jumbled up to make sense. It'll take some time to get used to this.

 _What other option would we have besides taking on the Volturi alone?_ I grunted in my lioness form.

 _You don't get it Amare_. Emery shook her head as she slowed down the pace to a gently trot. We were deep enough into the forest; nobody could spot us.

 _What do you mean?_ My eyebrows furrowed with confusion, which I guess looked pretty funny on a lion since Jade started making these deep woof noises. It kinda sounded like she was coughing, but eventually I figured out that she was laughing.

I rolled my eyes.

 _You have a stronger bond to the spiritual world then we do, you can connect with the spiritual plane. If we get lost along the way, if we need aid in any way, our ancestors will help you and us. Right now we are looking for numbers on our side, but you are our greatest weapon. Have faith in yourself Amare. You must undeniably trust the spirits with your entire being or you will not reach your full potential._ Emery explained and Raina purred in agreement. Even her mind was as gentle and quiet as her personality.

Not the one to roll her eyes, Raina shook her head gently at Amare's stray thought.

 _If you don't, then we're shit out of luck._ Jade shrugged her shoulders, while Emery snarled and swiped a paw at Jade's head. Jade had enough time to avoid Emery's hit, she avoided the blow successfully.

Ignoring Jade's comment, I trudged along. I know she didn't mean any harm by it anyways.

 _I have faith in myself … and I have faith in us._ I said … and once I spoke those words in my mind, I felt something click in me and a warmth blossomed in my chest.

I guess when you speak things into existence, you really feel it … because now I truly do believe it. I have faith in myself and faith in my pride.

 _That is all you ever need to succeed._ Emery hummed in response as we continued on our run across the country.

I've experienced death, loss, and many life altering changes in a matter of three weeks. But I realize now it all for a purpose, for the purpose I serve to my kind. What I experienced must be the burden to the gift I was given. There's not many people who could stay afloat in the turbulent waves of my darkest hour. I was still grieving, and I knew I would for a long time. My heart still hurts from what I've just lost. I miss Ugogo so much it makes my throat clench and my eyes water with tears … but I will continue on for her, myself, and my pride. For I am Amare Agrinya, a descendant of Neema Mungu, apart of the Luvale people, the gatekeeper of the spiritual realm, and the link between the two worlds.

We continued running as a unified unit. Sprinting around trees effortlessly.

Goodbye New York State. Washington we are on our way.

...

* * *

…

Renesmee frowned unhappily, crossing her arms as she huffed.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was a terrible sore loser. She just lost to Jacob again in another round of Uno. This was the fifth time they've played and she lost every single time. How can she beat her mother in a chess match, but not win a simple card game against Jacob?

"Aww Ness, don't be like that. We could always play again." Jacob's eyes glinted playfully and he grinned. His bright white teeth gleaming against his russet skin complexion. She internally swooned.

"Can you guys like get a room?" Emmett shouted from the kitchen.

"But we are in another room." Renesmee retorted. She giggled as Jacob gave her a high five for her comeback.

"You two are like so totally lame." Emmett's booming voice retorted and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Stop speaking like a valley girl Em, it's not attractive." Rosalie commented as she gazed at her fingernails, looking bored and unamused.

"But you just said like." Emmett laughed loudly before Rosalie jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Ouch babe! I thought you loved me." Emmett grumbled while rubbing his side.

"I do love you," Rosalie peppered his face with quick kisses before grabbing his chin and saying, "I even love your stupid too." Rosalie said as she kissed his lips, leaving the kitchen for the living room. Emmett stood shocked for a moment.

"Now that's a proper comeback!" Emmett nearly shouted as he followed his wife into the living room. Jacob and Renesmee ignored his antics and continued their game of Uno. Emmett and Rosalie watched the pair from the couch, amused by the playful and competitive banter between the duo.

Esme was out grocery shopping, keeping up human pretenses, while Carlisle was working the graveyard shift at the hospital. Edward and Bella were at their cottage, enjoying their couples night. They would be coming for Renesmee soon. Jasper was in his study, and Alice was anywhere that Jacob and Renesmee wasn't. It hurt Renesmee dearly to not be around her Aunt Alice as much as usual. She missed her presence, but Alice hasn't had a vision in over five weeks. Lately, she has been trying to force herself to see visions, but the only thing she could see was the weather. She was driving herself mad with anxiety searching for their futures, but she kept on hitting dead ends of nothingness. Ness couldn't help but feel that she was a part of the issue. She knew Alice had trouble seeing around her and Jacob. But not being able to see anything at all troubled Alice and the entire family. Although nobody said anything, everyone was slightly on edge with Alice's temporary vision loss. Alice's anxiety even became too much for Jasper to bear, but Jasper continuously sent waves of calmness and peace towards her from his study upstairs.

Alice gasped loudly from the other side of the house, causing Renesmee, Rosalie, Jacob and Emmett heads to turn in her general direction. Jasper flew out of his study instantly to Alice.

"What happened Alice?" Jasper pulled Alice into his arms. He could feel shock, terror, and anguish roll off of her in waves.

"I had a vision … the Volturi, they're coming back here." Alice stated, still shocked by the vision she just seen. Her mouth agape as her golden eyes turned pitch black. Jasper grabbed her hand to join the others in the living room. Surely this was something that needed to be heard by everybody in one room.

"Why are they coming back? Are they coming for me again?" Renesmee's eyes widened in terror and Jacob wrapped his arms around her.

"They're not coming for you this time." Alice shook her head. Rosalie and Emmett stood stoic, like a statue, awaiting Alice's response.

"They want to kill you Jacob … and the rest of the Quileute shifters." Jacob froze and Renesmee gasped as the rest of her family arrived home.

* * *

 **N/A: That's another chapter for ya! Again, I'm so sorry it's been awhile, but I promise to update sooner. Please review and tell me your thoughts, likes, dislike … Well everything besides the dislike lol sike, but please review pretty please with a cherry on top *wink wink***

 **I will update soon :)**

 **Have a good day and make it a good one.**


End file.
